


Pierced Pleasure

by golden_kimono



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band)
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byou has a slight obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierced Pleasure

Byou took two of Rui’s fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, hard. Smirking inwardly at the resulting moan, he ran his tongue between the digits before leaving a long lick along the index finger. Rui sighed when he pulled away only to press his lips to the tattoo on the bassist’s hand.

“You know, sometimes I swear you have some kind of tattoo fetish,” Rui murmured, his eyes on Byou, who was tracing every line of the intricate rose with his mouth and tongue. The vocalist’s eyes flickered upwards, an actual smirk appearing on his face now.

“Who says I don’t?” he asked casually, leaning upwards to tug on one of the many hoops in his lover’s ears with his teeth. “Tattoos, piercings… Why do you think I was so interested in you from the start?”

Rui’s laugh turned into a soft groan when Byou moved lower to nibble on his neck, one hand reaching down to stroke the tattooed skin.

“Funny, since you don’t have either, except pierced lobes,” he finally managed to breathe out, his speaking interrupted when Byou kissed him, luring Rui’s tongue into his own mouth to briefly play with the piercing there. He gently sucked on the skin around the bassist’s lip piercing before breaking the kiss entirely and grinning that little grin Rui loved so much, biting down on his bottom lip like he’s trying to hide it.

“I never said I liked them on _me_. But I have to say I’m very blessed with my band mates in this aspect,” Byou said with a wink.

This was certainly true and for a moment Rui wondered whether that had been on Byou’s mind when he put the band together, but brushed that thought aside when the vocalist started moving down his body. He sighed in pleasure and blessed whoever or whatever was the reason for Byou’s amazing skills with his mouth. Apart from a tattoo and piercing fetish, he also seemed to have a very strong oral fixation, one that he didn’t really bother to hide. Not that Rui was complaining, mind you, but it had led to some awkward situations. Manabu, for one, always knocked three times before entering any space they were in, and even then he’d continue looking at the floor until he was sure it was safe.

The bassist gasped when Byou sucked on a patch of skin low on his hip and arched his back.

Byou pulled back and smiled down at the small tattoo there. Not many people knew of its existence, but Byou did. He had been the one to encourage him to get it, as some sort of reminder of their relationship or friendship or whatever the reason had been. In any case, it always seemed to work as an aphrodisiac for him and now was no exception.

Licking his lips, the vocalist stared at Rui’s arousal, which clearly showed he hadn’t been the only one to enjoy the touches. He wondered if he could ever convince the other to get a piercing down there, just for his enjoyment, but had a feeling that would take some more convincing. Still, Rui frequently used his tongue and lip piercings to make blow jobs even better (to be honest, Byou had never thought they’d do much, but Rui, at least, had proved him wrong), and since Byou had none of these, he thought he might be able to pleasure Rui more if he had something else to play with.

For now, though, he’d have to do with just his mouth and hands, and with little hesitation, he took Rui’s erection between his lips. He glanced upwards and caught Rui’s eyes, keeping the eye contact as he opened his mouth and slowly licked a line upwards, swirling his tongue around the tip when he reached it. His right hand moved to play with the small tattoo, more for himself than for Rui, but the bassist couldn’t complain, not with Byou’s lips around his cock and sucking hard enough for him to thrust upwards.

Surprisingly, Byou let him. He rarely did, enjoying the sense of control too much, but on occasion – like now – he allowed Rui to slide down his throat himself, his gag reflex having long been under control.

After allowing Rui to continue like this for a little longer, Byou swallowing around him and pressing his tongue against the vein on the underside, the vocalist pulled back. Rui whined and looked down at Byou with disappointment written all over his flushed face. Byou smirked and held Rui’s cock in his hand, his tongue lapping at the head eagerly in quick, short licks. His other hand slid lower to push against Rui’s perineum, making Rui release a high whimpering sound.

Byou could always tell how close the other was and decided not to tease for now. After all, he was still painfully hard himself and Rui could be a worse tease than he was if he put his mind to it.

He crawled back up Rui’s body and kissed him deeply, sucking on the other’s tongue, toying with the piercings, while his hand stroked him to completion. It wasn’t until he moved back to the bassist’s ear and licked between the hoops there, his fingers tightening around Rui’s arousal just slightly, that the other finally came, murmuring something that could have been Byou’s name.

Byou sat up and licked his hand clean, noticing how Rui’s pupils dilated as he did so.

“Now, why don’t you put your skills to use,” he practically purred after he swallowed Rui’s essence.

The bassist didn’t need any further encouragement and jumped on Byou immediately, the vocalist grinning in delight when Rui used his tongue piercing to try to make him scream.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the Penisy Kink Bingo on LJ, square _piercings/tattoos_. I never finished it the bingo, but thought I'd post this here anyway!


End file.
